


Date

by petrichxr



Series: Mutual Hesitation & Silence [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichxr/pseuds/petrichxr





	Date

Gunter stared up at the large building before him. Armin suggested taking Annie back to the aquarium on their date. Though they’d gone as a double date with Armin and Jean a month or so previous, he said that Annie had seemed to enjoy herself. He thought it’d be worth a shot. Plus he enjoyed being there in the silence just as much. She stood beside him, that usual unimpressed look on her face. Yet there was a shine to her eyes. A concealed excitement about going in and looking at all the different creatures.

Shyly, as was his usual quiet demeanor getting the best of him, he loosely links their fingers together. She casts him a side glance but says nothing as they walk into the building. The sudden darkness forces them to take a moments pause. Once their eyes are adjusted they move further into and begin to walk through the pathways set along the tanks.

The two pause at each exhibit. Eyes glancing over the different creatures that float and swim. Suspended behind the glass for the different people to view as they came through.

But towards the back of the aquarium sat a small group of three tanks that held the one creature the two most enjoyed.

As they approached it, Gunter slowed, Annie doing the same as they came to a stop in front of the tanks. The water behind the glass is a deep midnight blue color. Something you’d seen further down in the depths of the ocean. Most would ask why but both knew. So they quietly stood. Simply waiting.

A moment later their patience is awarded when they see a faint glowing at the back of the tank as a jellyfish comes floating out. They stay silent even as people pass to look at the tanks as well. Something about the gentle movements of the creatures was calming and soothing. Annie and Gunter found it easiest to relax when standing in front of their tanks.

Sometime while they stand their, Gunter shifts his fingers enough to link through hers properly. She doesn’t bother to look down or at him, instead allowing her own fingers to curl around his in return.

From the tank with the luminescent jellies, they shift to the tank beside it that is brighter in comparison. In front of this one the two take a seat on the bench placed in front of it.

At some point her head finds its way to his shoulder and his head rests atop hers. They stay quiet, no words exchanged or many movements needed to get comfortable. Instead they allow themselves to watch the jellyfish float around carelessly in their tank, lost in their own thoughts as they enjoy the afternoon.


End file.
